Harry Potter and the Wizard of the White council
by fasda.vt
Summary: In the summer before Harry's 5th year at Hogworts, desperate to find a teacher, Dumbledore enters into a pact with the Queen of Air and Darkness herself. Guess which, wizard from Chicago, she entraps to do the job. Harry will learn harsh truths and secrets from the mysterious man from the white council and face a terrible choice about how to deal with dark magic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, it takes place in the Dresden Files, between Turn Coat and Changes, and during The Order of the Phoenix for the harry potter characters. Starts during the trail. Hope it isn't too bad.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, if I did this wouldn't be fan fiction.

**Chapter 1 **

"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask our-selves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."

In the complete silence that greeted these words, the to the right of Fudge leaned forward so that Harry saw her for the first time.

He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon, and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on the top of her short curly hair put him in the mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.

As Fudge was drawing in breath to speak, the doors to the dungeon slammed open and shocked him into silence. Behind Harry, he heard the click of heels and something deeper like a large walking stick against the stone floor.

Harry twisted around and saw two people. One was a woman who was tall, had long hair the color of snow, and wore an expensive gray Muggle suit. Even though the court room was only dimly lit by torches, she wore large sunglasses she seem unperturbed and strode on confidently. What parts of her face Harry could see bore a cold but neutral expression. But, while Harry noticed these things they were secondary to one immutable fact, that she was the most beautiful woman Harry had every seen. She was more beautiful then even the Veela Harry had seen at the Quidditch World Cup. Her beauty though, was quite different from the Veela, which had filled him with the desire to act rather stupidly. Her beauty made Harry's life feel hollow and that the only way to fill it was to keep, looking at her.

A thought struck Harry, isn't this how the Mirror of Erised had made him feel? Harry had found the mirror while exploring Hogworts during his first year, it was enchanted to show who ever looked in it their deepest desire. When Dumbledore, had caught Harry looking at the mirror he explained that it was quite dangerous and that many had wasted away in front of it. This, gave Harry enough strength to tare his vision from the woman and to the person beside her.

If, the woman looked like someone the Durselys would not even consider criticizing, the man beside her, looked like someone they would conspicuously run across the street to get away from. He was even taller then the woman and if it wasn't for Hagrid, the man would be the tallest person, Harry had ever seen. The man carried himself with such confidence, it was as if he had looked at everyone and decided he could take them all in a fight. In each hand he had large wooden sticks engraved with runes, one a thick staff that made the deep boom as it hit the ground and the other a club that dangled on a string. While these added to his menace it was his face and his coat are what made intimidating. He had two large red angry scars on his face, one through his eyebrow and one through his lip on the right side of his face, his coat was a black leather trench coat with the collar turned up. Harry considered him for another moment, and thought he might have been the baddie from a western he saw watching television at Mrs. Figg's one summer. Although if he was, he much much more intimidating then on telly.

They walked silently, except for the click of heel and the boom of staff until, they were a few feet from Dumbledore who had risen from the chintz chair and bowed to them as they approached. Then a voice spoke. Neither of the two people who entered lips ever moved, and Harry was quite confident that no such voice could have come from a person. It was as if someone had went out and created a voice that was meant to make your hairs stand on end. Harry looked down and then saw a mouth and smile floating in the air like a malevolent, Cheshire Cat. Loudly but in that horrible raspy voice it said, "Dumbledore, I, have found the new teacher of defense against the dark arts, you requested".

"Who, exactly, do you think you are, barging in during a trail", Fudge snarled his face somehow an even deeper shade of puce.

"This, is Mab" Dumbledore said as if he was giving a lesson to a group of particularly slow first years, "Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen of Winter and Queen who is of the Unseelie Court of Fairy"

The colour of Fudge's face drained so quickly Harry doubted it could have been done with magic. There were gasps coming from several members of the Wizengamot and if Dumbledore had not been so serene Harry would have thought he was sitting near a bomb. The silence, that followed was dispelled quickly by a rather girlish titter.

"Why is everyone so afraid?", said the toad woman in an amused voice, "it is just a fairy"

The tall man next to Mab cringed at the toad woman's words and took a half step away from Mab.

"The sidhe do not appreciate being called fairies," said the inhuman voice of the cat "and poor manners for a host besmirch their guests".

"It is not for a fairy to tell a witch was is or is not rude," said the toad in a sickly sweet voice, "begone and play in a meadow until you are summoned"

Mab who had not been looking at anything in particular turned her head to face the toad woman. The rest of the cat appeared, and any ideas that it was like the Cheshire Cat vanished from Harry's mind. Where the Cheshire Cat was silly, this cat was absolutely vicious. It was gray and must have weighed nearly 4 stone, all rippling lean muscle without an ounce of fat. Its tail stood straight up and was at least twice as long as the rest of its body. "The Queen of Winter does not play in meadows nor can be dismissed like a servant" the cat spoke, this time anger in its voice made it even more unpleasant then before. The cat dragged its front left paw over the stone and its claws dug deep furrows into the floor as if it was made of something much softer then stone.

The tall man next to the Queen then said, in a very American accent, "Hells bells lady, this is one of the freaking Queens of Fairy, apologize before the rest of us are covered in your entrails!" his voice dripping with warning and horror that someone would act that way to Mab.

Mab turned to the tall man and put her hands on her hips an annoyed expression on her face and the cat spoke again, "Do you think I, would do that here, and now, Dresden, that I am so gauche?", in a way that reminded Harry of when Aunt Petunia saw someone wear white after summer. It also disturbingly implied to Harry that Mab could and would rip out people's entrails. Dresden looked ahead, not daring to meet her gaze.

"I am Delores Umbridge, Under Secretary to the Minster of Magic, and we are in the middle of an important trial, I ask you again please take your fairy and play queen outside until we are done" said the toady woman in a slightly less sweet voice.

Harry knew that was the wrong thing to say and that there would be consequences for those words. when he turned backed and faced Mab again she had an icy smile that somehow looked monstrous. She then took out a handkerchief from a suit pocket and then put her sunglasses into the pocket. While she did again the cat spoke for her, "Mayhap, you could lend me your ear and I could explain something to you?" in a voice that was probably the closest the cat could get to being sweet.

The man called Dresden made a motion and then he and Dumbledore went closer to Harry. Dresden stood between Harry and Mab and Dumbledore between Harry and Umbridge as if something bad was about to happen and they were going to shield from it.

"If you must", said Umbridge in a condescending manner as if she was indulging a child.

When Mab had finished taking off her sunglasses and Harry saw her eyes for the first time, he realized that there was absolutely no way that she was human. They were a pale blue and instead of the round eye of a human they were the vertical slit of a cat. While that was a bit of a give away that she was not human, if that was all Harry would have been taken aback but, her eyes made Harry afraid of her. They were flat and colder then any he had seen or even imagined. Even Voldemort had more compassion and sympathy in his eyes when he was trying to murder Harry after the Triwizard tournament. The only thing that kept Harry in the chair instead of bolting to the door was the fear the moving might draw her attention.

While it seemed longer, she only stood there for a breath and then there was an arctic gale that left frost everywhere and she was gone. Harry spun around in the chair, trying to find Mab again and saw that she was towering over Umbridge, not even a single hair was out of place despite the wind or from somehow traveling between the two spots. She then seized the back of Umbridge's head and slammed with tremendous force into the stone in front of her. There was a loud crack of something breaking which, if Umbridge was lucky, was only her nose. Then, Queen Mab spoke and Harry, found out why the cat had done all the talking before now.

"I am Mab, you insolent, toad faced, mortal ape. I have Power and Purpose beyond your comprehension. Your life from cradle to grave is nothing more the passing of a season to me. I have lived for thousands of years and will live for thousands more. Insult me or the sidhe again and I will destroy you. Now Madame Undersecretary, I will borrow your ear" Queen Mab spat in a voice that is hard to describe.

The primary quality of her voice was not an emotion, or a pitch, or tone. The primary quality the voice had, was pain. It was not painfully loud, like an explosion. It was not that she conveyed pain she felt but, as if with every word she spoke, ice picks were being hammered into Harry's ears. It was the worst pain Harry had ever suffered. The cruciatus curse by comparison, was now only moderately painful. What else was happening in the room Harry could not say, the pain was so overwhelming that nothing else could get through to his mind except her words. It should have taken a few second but felt like and eternity.

When Harry regained control he found himself still in the chair, draped over one of the arms and soaked in a cold sweat and a frost which coated everything in the room. Blood dripped from Harry's ears and wondered if Mab's words had been literally carved into his ear drums. Dumbledore was getting on his hands and knees and Dresden was already kneeling. Harry saw Mab back where she was standing before, folding her handkerchief around something bloody and then swap it for her sunglasses. She then started to languidly and with a great amount of satisfaction, lick her fingers on her left hand which were covered in blood. Harry looked up at Umbridge, her face was an absolute mess, covered in blood and gore. Harry couldn't be sure but, thought she might be missing her right ear as well. Umbridge let out a whimper of pain but, it seemed that no one was going to help until Mab had finished with her business. Harry decide then that he shouldn't even think of Queen Mab with anything less the absolute politeness.

After Queen Mab had finished licking her fingers clean, "Now, unless anyone else has objections, I will continue" said the cat in a rather smug voice.

In a shaky voice that Harry thought was very understandable, "N-n-not an objection you understand b-but a question," said Fudge, "Why di-did your Majesty find a teacher for our humble school?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I entered into a bargain to for me find one, it appears he could not find a willing applicant to teach Defense against the Dark Arts", said the cat for the Queen, "to complete my end of the bargain, I have brought one Harry Dresden".

"I wouldn't say willing", muttered Dresden under his breath.

Queen Mab turned her head slightly toward Dresden and razed and eyebrow.

"What makes him a qualified candidate, not to say that you found an unqualified candidate but, to know how he is qualified", said Fudge, who seemed to have gathered his wits.

Queen Mab put a hand to her chest and looked shocked "Why, have you not heard of the famous Harry Dresden?", said the cat "his exploits, are known throughout the world. He started the war against the Red Court, slew the Summer lady, defeated three Heirs of the Necromancer Kemmler and their apprentices, attacked Arctis Tor which has made him one of the most famous Wardens the White Council has ever had".

Harry wasn't sure what was supposed to be the most impressive part of that was. Harry did however, see that what she said made everyone else in the room go perfectly rigid, only Dumbledore seemed unfazed.

"Ah, what an excellent choice your Majesty", Dumbledore exclaimed, "No one could argue that he isn't an expert on how to fight the dark arts" he continued brightly, then in a more solemn voice he said "I, acknowledge that you have completed your end of the bargain and await to fulfill my own"

"I will call on you when, it is time" said the cat for the Queen followed by "Warden Dresden, you will depart with Dumbledore" and with that the cat jumped into the crook of Queen Mab's arm and despite the size of the beast, she seemed treat it as if it were a kitten.

In the silence that ensued Dresden spoke up, "So... shouldn't someone be getting that poor woman some help?"

This snapped Fudge into focus "Oh yes! Yes! Weasly, please take Dolores to St. Mungo's, someone else will finish taking notes" and Percy got up and gingerly helped Umbridge to her feet and out of the hall. When they had departed Fudge shuffled the papers in front of him.

"Where were we?" said Fudge, slightly nervously, all though with Mab gone Harry didn't see why Fudge would still be worried.

"Discussing, whether or not there were dementors present that night in the alley Minster" prompted Dumbledore.

Dresden burst out "WOAH, did this kid summon up dementors!?"

"NO, I defended myself from two dementors they came out of no where", Harry replied hotly

"How did you survive? Dementors aren't big on leaving food on the table" Dresden said skeptically.

"My portronus, defended me and my cousin" said Harry more frustrated then he had been, the first time he explained it.

"Really? does it have a shape at all or is more of a mist?" Dresden intoned in a somewhat impressed voice.

Harry calmed down, it was nice to have someone openly believe him, "It is a stag and it isn't blurry at all"

Dresden whistled and said, "Hey want a job? You'll have to take a test but if you can do that I'm sure you could make it."

Confused and a bit incredulous, Harry asked, "What? But I haven't even finished school yet or even taken my O.W.L.s yet"

"I don't know what O.W.L.s are" Dresden responded "but we only accept our own tests anyway so it won't make what you took and as for finishing school we'd run you through boot camp and teach you everything that you need to know."

Harry didn't know what on Earth, Dresden was talking about and this job offer, managing a prison or something, on top of the trial and hearing Queen Mab was making Harry's head spin. It must have shown because Dresden quickly said, "Hey this isn't a high pressure sales tactic here, just keep it in mind and if you want find me or any other Warden to get you started. If you do go to another Warden don't mention that I refereed you, its a long story don't ask." Dresden then continued, "Sorry for throwing off the trial. If the kid didn't summon the dementors, what's with the star chamber?"

"Mr. Potter supposedly, defended himself from dementors and cast portronus in full view of Muggles", primly said Fudge.

"Muggle?" queried Dresden.

"A person without magic" explained Dumbledore

"Seems a bit excessive for a minor violation of the Masquerade" Dresden stated somewhat skeptically

Fudge replied, "I thought a Warden of White Council would be all for overwhelming punishment" which caused Dresden to wince for some reason.

"If you have all the evidence find him guilty or not, personally I hope you find him guilty that way I can take him, test him, and enroll him into the Wardens by lunch" Dresden said in a nonchalant and bored tone. This made Fudge turn pale again and he quickly ordered, "All those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" and, then in a move which absolutely shocked Harry, every single member of the Winzengamot, even Fudge, raised their hands. Fudge looked downtrodden and said in a defeated voice, "Very well cleared of all charges."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, turn around quickly towards the door. "Well I must be going, if you would accompany me Mr. Dresden we have much to discuss"

Dumbledore left the word without saying anything to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. I'm still not satisfied but well it isn't getting better so I published it. Also if you feel like leaving a review I'm thinking about bringing Mab back later during Umbridge's inspection of classes either Hagrid or Trelawny. **

**Chapter 2**

When Harry left the dungeon, he found a pale faced and extremely worried looking Mr Weasley who asked, "What on Earth happened in there?".

Harry chose to give the good news first and said, "Well, I got off the charges unanimous vote if you believe it,"

Mr. Weasley looked and said, "How on Earth did Dumbledore do that?"

Harry considered what happened and replied, "The tall man that came in, he's called Dresden, bullied them into it not sure how he did it though," after a beat he continued, "he's from some prison in America, going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. "

"Two pieces of good news and it isn't even lunch," said Mr Weasley, a genial smile which didn't quite remove the concern in his eyes, "but, what about the woman who was attacked."

Thinking what had happened made Harry's ears ache. He needed a few calming breaths before talking about it, "Queen Mab, the tall woman that was with Dresden, did that to her for being insulting."

Harry was going to ask Mr Weasley what a shee is and how they are related to fairies, when the doors to the court opened. Fudge, who had worked himself back into a fury, nearly ran to Mr. Weasley and spat in a venomous tone, "You better hope that Dumbledore's game doesn't blow up in our faces Weasley," then in a more icy tone, "If it does I'll make sure the Wardens know about the things you've done to all those muggles" then Fudge left moving as fast as person could without running to the elevator.

At Fudge's words Mr Weasley turned as pale as his freckles would allow. Other members of the Wizengamot a streamed passed them while Fudge had been talking, no Harry corrected himself threatening Mr Weasley. Now some members said quick greetings to Mr. Weasley others said nothing. All looked pensive. When the hallway was clear again Mr. Weasley, his face white as a sheet, turned to Harry, "You said the man was from a prison".

"He is," Harry responded, a bit hotter then probably should have "Queen Mab said he was the warden of some place called the White Council". Harry was starting to feel nervous, as if he was absorbing some of the fear radiating from Mr. Weasley. Thinking about it White Council would be a strange name to call a prison and the nervous feeling grew. "If he isn't, then what is the White Council?" Harry asked.

"There's no time to explain, let's get you back safe and I'll explain the situation to everyone. Then I'll come back to the Ministry and find out what the official response will be" said Mr. Weasley as if he was telling himself as much as he was telling Harry what the plan would be.

"What about the jinxed toilet?" asked Harry.

"I'll get to it eventually, might have to let the dawn erode it away", Mr Weasely replied dismissively.

When they came to the entrance hall Harry saw Fudge speaking to a tall blond man Harry recognized. It was Lucius Malfoy and he was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters perhaps even Voldemort's top lieutenant. Fudge must have been informing Malfoy of the events of the trial because Malfoy looked positively green. If, the trail had not been overshadowed by other events, Harry and Malfoy would have traded barbs but, because of the rush to get out they didn't even trade glares. When they got close to the exit someone from a small knot of people that seemed to know Mr. Weasley and called out to him but Mr Weasley cut him off, "No, I'm going get the whole story from Harry and explain some things to my wife and children first. When I get back if they're still treating the rest of us like mushrooms, I'll tell everyone what I know but not until then".

After leaving the public toilet Harry asked, "treating you like mushrooms?"

Mr. Weasley looked a bit embarrassed and said sheepishly, "Ah, well um kept in the dark and uh well never mind the rest"

After informing everyone that Harry had been acquitted everyone was overjoyed, Ron and Hermione both gave assurances that they knew he would gotten off all a long and the twins Fred and George along with Ginny started dancing and chanting, "He got off, he got off". The chant however was stopped almost as soon as it began by Mr. Weasley, "Would you shut up and get Sirius something else happened during the trial and he needs to know now" so forcefully that it sent all the Weasleys, even Mrs. Weasley, into shocked wide eyed silence. While it was a common thing for Mrs. Weasley to shout the number of times Mr. Weasley had done so could have been counted on one hand. Ginny quickly turned and ran out to get Harry's godfather.

When Sirius entered he quickly demanded, "Whats happened Arthur, whats wrong"

"Harry should explain, he actually saw it" replied Mr Weasley.

So Harry started at the beginning of the trial. When Harry got to the part when Dumbledore introduced Queen Mab, Kreatcher, who had be lurking by the door, fell over. "Young Master mustn't say her name, she could hear you! She could take it as an invitation!" Kreatcher shrieked. The thought of Queen Mab suddenly appearing behind him starring down with her cold empty eyes made Harry visibly shudder. Kreatcher continued, "If you must speak of her speak of her tittles". Everyone around the table seemed shocked and unnerved that the foul tempered elf had been helpful.

"Why are you so afraid Kreatcher?" Hermione asked in a kindly voice

Before Kreatcher could say something nasty Harry cut in, "Because she's evil".

This put Harry on the receiving end of skeptical expressions that made his face go red.

"You didn't see her, she has eyes like a cat, vertical instead of round and about as much compassion as a shark" Harry said with anger in voice. "This Umbridge woman insulted the Winter Queen, calling her a fairy, which she really hated, so she ripped off Umbridge's ear." said Harry his voice moving from anger to something more defiant. This, got the response Harry was looking for and, so he drove the point saying, "When she was done, she licked the blood of her hand like it was frosting from a cake".

"Tell them about the man's job" said Mr Weasley gravely.

This confused Harry, why was everyone at the ministry was focused on the man, after all how many times does someone like Queen Mab walk into the ministry nearly kill someone and walked out as they pleased. "Oh he's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Queen Ma..," but Harry caught himself and said, "the Winter Queen, found him for Dumbledore".

"The other one Harry" said Mr Weasley a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Um, the Queen told everyone about some stuff he'd done, like start a war with vampires, fought some heirs to this necromancer guy, Kessler or something and he is a famous warden of some white council place."

"They don't exist" said Fred quickly.

"Yeah, just stories parents tell kids to make them behave" said George

"Don't sneak out at night or the Wardens will get you" Fred chided in a good impersonation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't take someone else's wand or the Wardens will get you" George chided in the same way.

Mr Weasley looked grave and said, "They are very real boys and, well I'll give you a run down since accurate information isn't really known outside of the various magical law enforcements". After a deep breath Mr. Weasley continued, "Ages ago the Merlin created a group to fight and prevent the dark arts. This group would be populated by the strongest witches and wizards of the entire world. They created seven laws and decreed that all the world would have to follow them" Mr Weasley paused to think what to say next and after a few beats said, "But there was a problem with our people, the wand people they call us, wanted to keep to themselves and not have the council interfering. So the Council faced a dilemma they could let us be an exception or they could force us to follow them but, both solutions would destroy the council. Give us an exception and the Council looks weak, if they tried by the strength of arms internal division would spring up since a goodly number of the original council had family and friends among our people. Either way the Council would be strangled in its crib." Mr Weasley took a sip of water from a glass, that had been brought to him while he spoke. "A compromise was reached where our people would enforce the laws of magic among themselves and the Council wouldn't stick its nose in all the time."

"That doesn't sound like a big deal the Ministry has loads of Aurors, and if it's about You-Know-Who this council sounds like people we should be calling for help.", said Ron a bit confused.

"I was getting to that Ron" said, Mr Weasley "You see, our people and the council have different ideas about quite a few things. They see dark magic everywhere to the point where Mad-Eye thinks that they are dangerously paranoid." Mr Weasley let that sink in for a moment. It was a rather disturbing idea that there were people out there even more paranoid then Mad-Eye, who was widely know for being that trait himself. "Then there are their ideas about trials and punishment, which are don't bother and cut off the off the head of anyone they suspect."

"Arthur you aren't exactly convincing me that contacting the wardens isn't a great thing, I think I might pay to see death eaters get their just desserts." said Sirius, a cold mirth in his voice.

"Oh?" replied Mr. Weasley, "How much would you pay to see mine?"

The silence that fell on the room was deafening.

"What do you mean Arthur you never hurt one in your life" said Mrs. Weasley, who was wide eyed and voice was high pitched and fearful.

"If you have a modicum of common sense sure but we are talking about a Warden and they think a memory charm is one of the darkest forms of magic around."

Nothing could have been more shocking to the people sitting at that table. Memory charms were a routine simple spell Mr. Weasley used to prevent muggles from finding out about magic. In fact, much of the ministry did them regularly. Harry just could not understand why someone like Mr. Weasley who spent his life trying to do good would be treated like Voldemort by people fighting dark magic.

Mr. Weasley explained, "It has to do with the third law of magic, Thou shalt not invade the mind of another. They say that memory charms an irredeemable type of magic and must never be done. They also think wards to guide muggles away from magical sites are deeply suspicious"

"But how do they maintain the Statute of Secrecy without memory charms?" asked Hermione.

"That isn't part of laws of magic so it doesn't concern them" Mr Weasley said acidly.

"Why did Dumbledore bring in a Warden in if they'd kill a load of innocent people?" asked Ron.

"I don't think he did, given what Harry told us about the Winter Queen, starting a blood bath might be her idea of a joke." said Mr Weasley tiredly as if explaining everything had been a marathon. Mr. Weasley seemed older then he had this morning, the lines of his face seemed deeper, the gray seemed to cover more of what hair he had left. Then he took a deep breath and stood up, "Right, I've got to get back to the ministry to find out what's going on there". There was deep determination in his voice as if all the worry he was feeling was an everyday occurrence.

"But, Arthur" Mrs Weasley began but was cut off by Mr. Weasley, "Molly, Dumbledore and even if it was the Winter Queen's doing he'll still be able to work past it, have faith." and with that Mr. Weasley left for the ministry. He did not return before Harry and the others went to bed.

When he finally came back to Grimmauld place near the end of breakfast, Mr Weasley looked utterly exhausted. When he sank into a chair, Mrs Weasley already had a cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks, Molly" he said as he drank, relaxation flowing into him.

"So what is the Ministry going to do?" asked Mrs. Weasley, straining to kept her voice even and free of fear.

"Nothing could be decided. For a while we talked about burning documents but then came how to do it. Some were afraid, that if we did it will spell fire that they would be able to reconstitute from the ashes." said Mr Weasley wearily and then he continued in a more annoyed tone, "Then they had me talk for over an hour about how muggles make fires and then the whole idea was scrapped because we became afraid that the wardens would notice all the missing files if they did come in."

"They made you stay all day and nothing was done?" Mrs Weasley said a bit tersely.

"Did find out that Dumbledore has a letter that will be published about the warden today. That's why the Prophet hasn't shown up yet. After I see it I'm going straight to bed." said Mr Weasley consolingly.

As luck would have it it was barely a minute later that the post arrived. The top of the page was dominated by DUMBLEDORE WRITES OPEN LETTER. It was a fairly long letter and read,

Dear parents of students and other concerned peoples,

I am not sure how fast the information has spread but doubtless by now at least some have heard that a new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled by a Harry Dresden of Chicago, United States of America. Alas I regret to inform you all that he has flatly refused to work more then this next term. He feels that his current duties as a Regional Commander of Wardens of the White Council, especially during the war, are too important to leave permanently.

The purpose of this letter is to allay the concerns about a Warden teaching at our school. Many of you may remember stories from your youth where the Wardens usually are depicted as merciless villains who murder children. Warden Dresden does not dispute either the charges that they have murdered children or that they lack mercy he does strongly object to them being cast as villains. It his opinion that the children the council executes have unfortunately become too steeped in the Dark Arts to be saved. An unfortunate side effect of the Masquerade for children who have talent in the Art but are not wand users. However, after talking with Warden Dresden though I am convinced that the curriculum of Hogworts does not run afoul of the White Councils laws. If any parent so wishes I will meet them in their home and swear an unbreakable oath that their child will not come to harm by Warden Dresden.

During my conversation with the Warden, we also discussed the issue of testing students to become members of the White Council. Becoming a member would have many advantages including extended life, wealth, and a mastery over the art of magic that even I have not obtained. However I have insisted that testing must be voluntary and Warden Dresden has agreed that only fifth years and up will be considered for Warden training. Parents of students should not be worried that a child who passes will be carried off to never be seen again. Warden Dresden explained that the training for apprentices, who will not be Wardens, is a rather free form and they would even be allowed to stay at Hogworts to complete their education. Students becoming Wardens would face a more intense training but even they would have time to visit family. After becoming full Wardens they would have more freedom to visit then most other profession would be able to offer.

Another concern that many may face is the cost associated with his hire. Queen Mab is known for driving hard bargains and the one I have entered into is no exception. In return for finding a candidate Queen Mab has received a small cottage that lies in the center of the Forbidden Forest and the contents within. As the area of land in question is less then 1 acre I did not need to involve the board of governors with its sale. I am afraid that no inventory of cottage could be made as I nor any member of staff could compel themselves to enter that dark place.

I will gladly accept any letters or comments and I will respond to them as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

After he finished reading the letter Mr Weasley laughed long and hard, "I knew he would have a plan, it's brilliant"

"What are you talking about dad? What's his plan?" asked Ron.

"It's about that war with the vampires isn't it!" exclaimed Hermione, "The White Council needs new recruits because of their war, that's why when the Warden was the trial he was so keen to get Harry enrolled in the Wardens he was absolutely desperate."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said flatly.

"Oh you know what I mean, you're exactly what they want a fighter to throw at the vampires" Hermione said reproachfully.

"Won't the Wardens still kill dad if they find out about the memory charms?" asked Ron.

"Not if they want to get recruits, if half the ministry ends up on a chopping block every single student at school will lose an aunt or second cousin or have a friend that will and never want to join. So to be safe the warden is going to avoid looking for big trouble." Hermione said gleefully.

"That's not going to stop Voldemort or the Death Eaters though" said Harry and he rolled his eyes as everyone else flinched at the name.

"Yes but it is still another year to prepare and if everything go pear shaped we could get him" said, Mr Weasley and as he stood up continued "would you wake me for lunch dear?" and Mr Weasley left the room.

Hermonie had gone back to reading the newspaper and all the Weasleys looked, well they didn't looked quite as happy Mr. Weasley but compared to their expression before breakfast they seemed positively giddy.

"Reading the letter again, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, the Ministry's response is on the next page" Hermonie replied.

"And how are they spinning it to make Dumbledore look incompetent?" asked Fred.

"Well they're talking mostly about him making a deal with Queen Mab and if what they say she's done is true then they might have a point", Hermoine said

"What's she done then?" asked George.

"Well according to the Prophet, in the 13th century when she was at a dinner party hosted by the leaders of a goblin rebellion she killed thirty five people who attacked the hall and supposedly in the 11th century she cursed the head of a Scottish clan to be a werewolf, who killed his entire family, 73 people, after he broke faith with her." said Hermione.

"No way she'd be a thousand years old if that were true" said Ron.

"The article says she is at least 20,000 years old." replied Hermoine.

This shocked everyone into silence. Harry had known that Queen Mab was immortal but knowing she was older then civilization or even the hills was another thing entirely.

"What else do they say" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing about the White Council, probably too afraid to disrespect them. They do mention that Umbridge woman Harry talked about yesterday, the one that Mab beat. Apparently she was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" said Hermione. After she read some more of the article she told the rest of them, "Since she can't be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor she's going to come as an Inquisitor to assess Hogworts' teaching".

"Well that can't be good" said Fred and George concurred with his twin with a vigorous nod.

Mrs. Weasley end the conversation by informing them that there was quite a lot of cleaning to do.

Over the next few weeks good to her word there was a tremendous amount of cleaning. When Ron compared themselves to house elves they got a rather large earful about S.P.E.W, Hermoine's pet cause which Harry and Ron were technically members of. While Grimmauld Place was the headquarters for the only people against Voldemort very little actually happened. When anyone came by to talk Mrs. Weasley made sure that they were out of ear shot even with the extendable ears.

The week before the summer holiday ended the letters from Hogworts arrived. While they said to buy 2 more books, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, by Mirranda Goshawk and Elementary Magic by Ebeneezer McCoy, the exciting news were the two Prefect's badges that came with them. To no one's surprise one went to Hermoine and to everyone's surprise the other went to Ron. Fred and George were naturally a bit upset that another one of their brothers had been lost to the rule enforcing opposition, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were nearly bursting with pride and Harry was left feeling a bit disappointed. Harry knew that he should be happy for his friend, there were still mean spirited thoughts that lurked in his head that he should have been made prefect. It wasn't as if he was the only one thinking it either, almost everyone came up justification for why Harry wasn't chosen. Feeling sullen Harry decided to leave the party early. On his was to his room he heard crying coming from the drawing room and so he stopped to investigate. Harry stood transfixed by what he saw, Mrs Weasley lying on the ground sobbing and in front of her Ron dead. But wait Ron was down stairs how could he be hear?

"R-r-riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

Crack

Ron's body turned into Mr. Weasley kneeling and a tall man that was vaguely like Warden Dresden did who then hefted up a large sword and cut Mr. Weasley's head off.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No... riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!"

Crack dead twins. Crack dead Percy. Crack dead Harry.

Harry tried to convince Mrs. Weasley to leave but couldn't get through to her. When Lupin came followed quickly by Sirius and then by a limping Mad Eye. Lupin looked from the dead Harry on the ground to Mrs. Weasley and instantly realized what was going on, pulled out his own wand and said, "riddikulus"

Crack. The dead Harry turned into a silvery orb and then disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

It took a few minutes to calm her down and she told them that she dreamed about her family dying on a regular basis. While she tried to say it was just silly to break down like that because of a boggart Harry thinking of his own parents thought it wasn't a silly fear at all. After that he felt tired and older and the worries about who got a prefect's badge remote and unimportant.


End file.
